


Photos

by heyorhea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyorhea/pseuds/heyorhea
Summary: Angst:)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 12





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Some angst for the soul

3rd pov

They met in middle school. Some call it love at first sight. Nobody understood how sakusa a extreme germaphobe was able to be so close with someone like him. They didn't understand in high school either when these two same each other.

They didn't understand how atsumu could be so happy around someone who didn't touch him. Nobody understood how sakusa was able to be happy with someone polar opposite to him.

Some people understood after they graduated. They saw the look in sakusas eyes as he watched atsumu walked down for graduation. They understood after they saw the look on atsumu face when sakusa smile.

They all understood when it came to there marriage the happiness into there eyes that never faded since middle school. They understood when sakusa handed atsumu a book. A book of photos from everytime they hung out.

Atsumu understood what love was to him the moment he laid eyes on sakusa. The curly hair that looked fluffy those black orbs that get you lost in them. His moles that look like special sparkles. Everything about him was perfect and nobody could change his mind. Not the countless amount of people wanting him. His eyes were only in sakusa kiyoomi.

Sakusa understood it too. He understood the moment atsumu served in a game. His eyes couldn't leave him. His blonde hair his brown eyes that reminded you of hot chocolate. Everything about him. His silly laugh. The way he behaved like a brat. Even his cocky act. He loved everything including the chest of insecurities that was hidden underneath....

But what atsumu didn't understood was why someone was cruel enough to take that. Take his light away. He didn't understand why omi pushed him out of the way. He didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to see him at the hospital. He most definitely didn't understand why 6 months late his omi hadn't woke up. He didn't understand why the funeral was so quiet nobody cried. He didn't understand the feeling of lonely until he slept in that bed with no hope of his light coming home.

Atsumu slowly moved around the empty apartment when he stumbled upon a box from there wedding. He picked it up and looked at the notebook.

The boom that they shared all the mementoes together. The memories he would love to live back. The happiest years of his life. Not the depressing on he has now. His fingers ran throughout the photos stopping at the one labeled. "Meeting this perfect germ...."

10 years ago..

"OSAMU LETS GO!!!" Atsumu yelled, panicking the training camp was starting soon and they hadn't left. "IM COMING YA IDIOT!" His brother shouted form the upstairs. Suna was already waiting for them.

His brother stumbled down the stairs with his bags and walked straight out the door to his boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the training camp where atsumu ran into a tall male figure. "IM SO SORRY!" He exclaimed looking up. "I didn't...his voice trailed off as he looked at the mesmerizing figure in front of him.

"It's all good...no worries" he said before Turning away. "Wow that's the first time he didn't yell at someone for touching him." He heard the other teams say.

~~~~~~~~~

"Heyy!" Atsumu said greeting the black haired male. "Hi" he relied blankly. "Don't be so uptighttttt what's your name?" Atsumu asked in his desperate attempt to flirt. "Sakusa." The male replied.

"That's a pretty name.." Atsumu said with a soft smile. Anyone looking at them could tell it was a genuine one.

The entire day Atsumu trailed behind sakusa. But what really caught people's attention was during dinner. Atsumu was stuffing his face with noodles and Sakusa was laughing. A actual laugh. Sakusa pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of his friend eating.

"HEYYY DELETE THATTT! Atsumu laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Atsumu smiled at the memory before flipping some more pages. Hands gliding over every memory. Everything in there life captured. He hugged the book to his chest and cried. He cried like the first day. The first day he received the call he was in a coma. The way he cried when the funeral happened.

The way he cried on their anniversary. His grip on the book was tighter then ever. He didn't wanna let go. He made a promise. Sakusa believed they would meet in another life. Fall in love again. Cherish the memories again. Be together again.

As he held the book tighter he same to a final decision. He was gonna go see his omi. He was gonna go see him now. he slowly got up from the couch and grabbed a knife. It was short and simple nothing more nothing less. He headed straight to their room to write the note.

Heyyy.

I did it lol I broke my promise but I need my omi. I'm sorry.

He folded the note and left it next to his spot before sitting down. He took one last look at the room. The room where they shared so much memories. The room he was gonna leave behind.

He brought the blade to his neck and made on swift swipe. "I'm coming omi." He said before it all ended. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bonus: 

Atsumu's eyes slowly opened as he was in a white room. Right across was...omi. He got to his feet and ran. Ran like no other. He jumped right into his arms. "OMI!" He cried. "Hey Miya.." Sakusa said. Atsumu smiled hearing his voice again. He pulled down sakusa chin placing a kiss on his lips.

"See we met again like you said...in another life."

**Author's Note:**

> haha:) thanks for reading


End file.
